


A Moment To Breathe

by hinotoriii



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Past Solas/Lavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinotoriii/pseuds/hinotoriii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to escape for a few hours whilst visiting family, Cullen takes his wife, Ellana Lavellan, to a familiar sight for an afternoon picnic together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment To Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flyppa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyppa/gifts).



> Written as flyppa's 2015 Christmas gift fic, since it once again grew too long to fit into a normal sized card (a novel sized one however...)  
> Hope you enjoy!

“I still can’t believe you planned a picnic for the two of us. Of all the things.”

Ellana watches Cullen as he smiles, trying to once again open the bottle of wine he had brought for the two of them. An Orlesian vintage, although not the best flavoured wine out there it is still good enough.

Just as the familiar sight of a blush could be seen beginning to spread across Cullen's cheeks a large brown blur of fur springs up in front of Ellana's vision, startling her for a second before she realises what – or more, who – it is. She lets out a light laugh.

“ _Da’assan!_ Down, boy!”

With her hand Ellana reaches out for the joyful mutt that is their mabari hound, trying to get him to sit beside her on the picnic blanket once more. He does, but not without turning to stare almost questioningly at Cullen sat on Ellana's other side, his tail wagging enthusiastically behind him.

“Don’t look at me that way. I agree with her, you've been much too excitable today."

The dog lets out a low whine, sinking down to lay upon the grass once more, his head resting upon mud-coated paws. Ellana pets him on the head, causing the creature to perk up before Cullen throws a treat his way, his tail wagging lightly at the attention given from both his owners.

“It seemed like the best way for us to escape from my siblings,” Cullen says, continuing the conversation they had been sharing with one another as the dog settles down. He goes to pour more wine into both of their glasses, holding onto the cork from the bottle so he doesn’t lose it. “Maker knows they haven’t left us alone since we’ve been staying with them. Don’t get me wrong; I love them dearly. But sometimes all I want is a moment or two away with just my wife for company.”

Ellana’s stomach flutters, and she feel her happiness soaring upwards within her chest. They’d both been married for six months now, and yet each time she heard Cullen say she was his wife or whenever she referred to him as her husband it remained just as thrilling a feeling as it had the first time the words had been spoken by either of them. It’s something she thinks she’ll never grow tired of hearing, especially with the way the tips of her ears still continue to grow warm at the endearments after all this time.

“And there’s certainly no other ulterior motives you’re holding back on telling me about?” She asks, picking up her glass and holding it gracefully in front of her. “Especially not by taking us here, of all places. This _is_ somewhat of a special place for us after all, is it not?”

Ellana already knows the answer; and she is unable to help or prevent the way the left side of her lip slowly curls upwards into a grin as she continues to watch Cullen.

The place surrounding them is where Cullen had taken her to the first time they had decided to leave Skyhold for a day of relaxation. It is a memory of the days back when defeating Corypheus was the main trouble consuming their minds and lives, as well as when their relationship had still been so very fresh and new. Ellana had still been hurt by Solas's avoidance of her at the time, and unsure if her relationship with Cullen would last after having her last broken so easily by a man she thought loved and cared for her. Over time she had grown to understand her feelings for Solas had been an infatuation at best -- caused by an admiration of his knowledge and talents -- whereas what she felt for Cullen was more. It was stronger than anything she had felt for someone before, and still was. Learning that Solas was not only an ancient elven God but the very one she had nightmares about as a child only reaffirmed her feelings of betrayal, as well as cementing in her mind just how dear and valuable Cullen was to her. To hear how he planned to destroy everything and kill the world -- including the true love of her life -- had shaken Ellana to her core, and ever since then she has yearned for days of simplicity for both herself and her husband.

Despite the growth they’ve made as people over the years the docks and fields surrounding them now still remain as peaceful as they had been that day, and just for one day Cullen has already transported her into the world she dreams of for them. The calming sound of the flowing river filling the air around them soothes her, and the songs sang from the birds in the trees is a welcome tune. It is a calm tranquillity away from the madness of their everyday life as well as Cullen’s – and now also Ellana’s – family; an escape from the ever energetic excitement which fuels their relatives from seeing their Brother and new Sister-in-law in person after so very long apart.

“I mean – I don’t believe I ever actually said that,” Cullen replies, reaching up the scratch at the back of his neck sheepishly. Ellana’s grin grows just that bit more, yet she tries to hide it by lifting her glass over her lips.

“Oh?” She asks, taking a small sip of her drink. She savours the flavour for a second – it is one which is still somewhat unusual to her. Her clan had never carried such luxuries as wine during their travels, and she rarely drank alcohol back at Skyhold – taking the time to let Cullen grow even more apprehensive.

“So you _do_ have ulterior motives then?”

“When you say it like that, you make it sound as if I’m hiding something terrible from you.”

“Should I be concerned you are?” She asks again. The question causes Cullen to laugh and shake his head.

“No. Not at all,” He says, dropping his hand back into his lap once more. Ellana hums to herself, watching Cullen as he tilts his head to one side, looking as if he were considering what it could be she is currently thinking. His expression is soft, caring. Ellana however cannot help but to continue playing her mischievous guessing game with him.

“But you _are_ hiding something.”

“Perhaps. But it’s not a terrible thing.”

Cullen turns away from her, looking through the selection of picnic items he had brought along with him. Ellana raises an eyebrow as she continues to watch him, curious as to what’s happening. She lowers her glass, setting it onto the small blanket they’re both sitting on and making sure it is out of the mabari's reach.

It doesn’t take long for Cullen to find whatever it is he is searching for, and Ellana’s intrigue grows once she catches sight of the small, carefully wrapped package held tightly between his hands. Cullen smiles at her shyly, yet she can still tell how hidden within his expression there is an edge of excitement. She is used to seeing it there, knowing how it is only ever present whenever Cullen is preparing to surprise her in some kind of way.

“This … is for you,” Cullen says. He holds onto the package for a moment longer before Ellana reaches for it, her fingertips brushing against the paper around it as Cullen finally lets go. Slowly she takes it, kneeling once again as she wonders what the gift is for. It’s heavy where it sits within the palm of her hand though, whatever it is.

“What’s the occasion?”

“There is none,” Answers Cullen. “Only that I wanted to surprise you. Go on, open it.”

Ellana needs no further prompting nor encouragement from him. With her own curiosity growing she carefully begins removing the paper, hoping that there’s no threat of breaking the object Cullen has found for her. A constant struggle of hers as of late while she still attempts to get used to her new prosthetic.

Eventually, she finds herself looking down at the object sitting within her palm, and with the paper finally removed completely Ellana is pleasant surprised at what it is she sees. The object is a carved halla statue, skilfully and carefully crafted out of what she knows is light wood. It’s a smooth and graceful object, having likely been created out of love and not just a product of mass production. Looking upon it as her fingers trace its horns Ellana can't help but to recall meeting a young merchant elf from another clan once that made similar looking animal trinkets. She had been a child then, and yet the trinkets had always amazed her, so much so it had begun her desire to collect such things when she was a little older. She had never been able to find nor ask for a halla statue of her own, though. No matter how much she desired to add one to her collection.

“I know how much you love them,” Cullen says, breaking Ellana out of her thoughts. She pulls her gaze away from the statue, looking back towards Cullen once more. “What with the little bird and the horse statues you used to keep sitting on your desk at Skyhold. I found this one in the markets we visited together the other day and it just … it reminded me of you, somehow. I had to get it for you.”

Ellana’s expression turns soft. Quickly, she glances down at the halla statue once more.

“This is lovely, Cullen,” She replies, turning the object over in her hand to inspect the back. “Truly. Thank you.”

“It was honestly nothing. I mean --”

“Cullen,” Ellana says, sliding a little closer to his side. He stops talking, and Ellana smiles next to him, before leaning up to press a small kiss against his cheek.

 _“Thank you.”_ She repeats, and this time, Cullen smiles in return. He wraps an arm around her small shoulders, pulling her against him into an embrace.

“You’re welcome, love.”

"I should tell you about our halla, and why Dalish clans admire and honour them so," Ellana continues, smiling down at the statue whilst burying her cheek against the comfortable warmth of Cullen's arm. Cullen begins rubbing his hand up and down her arm slowly, caressing the fabric of the thin coat she wears. "Would you like to hear that?"

"I'd love to," Cullen replies. Ellana feels the way he presses a light kiss into her hair, relaxing her all the more. She closes her eyes, taking in the moment around her for a second before finally, she begins to tell Cullen one of her most favourite of stories.


End file.
